


Cosmic Cure Number Four

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [7]
Category: Fantastic Four, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burning Courage! Enter Cure Flame!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Cure Number Four

"The intelligent waters, Cure Flow!

"The caring winds, Cure Fog!

"The strong earth, Cure Fist!"

"We are Cosmic Pretty Cure!"

With that, all three girls leapt forward, ignoring the taunts of the short, green-clad man standing nearby. Their focus was on the monster that the man had summoned.

"Pretty Cure Aqua Binding!" Cure Flow held out her hands, and twin tendrils of water shot forth, wrapping around the monster's legs.

"Pretty Cure Stone Punch!" Cure Fist swung at the monster. It howled in pain, but did not fall.

(4)

Watching from behind a tree, Julie's eyes went wide with amazement. Only a few moments before, she had been talking with her sister Sarah, and their friends Rachel and Brenda, about totally normal stuff. Now, they were fighting a giant monster that looked like it came from a B-movie.

"My sister is a Pretty Cure?"

Suddenly, she heard a thud. What looked like a small, jellybean shaped robot lay on the ground. Julie knelt down and picked it up.

"Oooh...that hurt," the robot groaned, its voice high-pitched but distinctly male.

"Hey," Julie bent down, scooping the robot up. "You OK?"

"I think so," he answered. "You look familiar...I'm HERBIE."

"My name's Julie. Julie Storm."

"Wait...You're Sarah Storm's sister!" HERBIE realized.

Julie nodded. "Sarah is Cure Fog, isn't she?"

"She is," the little robot answered. "Do you want to help her?"

(4)

"This isn't working, Flow!" Cure Fog yelled. The monster had begun spitting globs of sticky slime, which she had deflected with her Hidden Shield power.

"I'm trying to think!" Cure Flow glanced around. "Where's HERBIE?"

As if in response, the little robot flew up, accompanied by Julie, clad in a Pretty Cure outfit.

"Look who I found!"

Standing atop the monster's head, Moliere turned and glared. "Who dares?"

Julie smiled brightly and struck a flirty pose. "The brave fire, Cure Flame!"


End file.
